Moon Knight
Moon Knight is a superhero from the Avengers series from Marvel Comics. Born in Chicago, Illinois; Marc Spector who was a rebellious son of a Jewish rabbi whose family had fled from Europe in the 1930's to prevent them from the Holocaust where they escaped from. Marc couldn't understand why his father refuses to fight against his own people's persecution and grew disgusted with his pacifistic ways, viewing him as a crowd. Refusing his father's faith by denial, Marc started out as a heavyweight boxer before he was being recruited to the US Marines where he was previously trained as a commando of the Marines, and a mercenary. Short afterwards, his skills led to his recruitment into the Central Intelligence Agency where he worked with William Cross (eventually he became the villainous Crossfire) and his brother, Randall Spector. However, his brother Randall betrayed the CIA and was surreptitiously smuggling and selling weaponry firearms and when Marc's lover discovered this and when she attempted to turn him in, he brutally murdered her with a meat cleaver. In retaliation, Marc decided to hunt down Randall down but during a fight, Randall was presumably killed by an exploding grenade. Fed with the CIA, Marc was independent to became a fierce solider of fortune, renowned for his willingness to do anything providing a job paid well enough. Somewhere in Africa, he met a french mercenary and befriends Jean-Paul Duchamp, whom he calls him "Frenchie". And become one of Marc's closest friend and pilot. While working for the African mercenary Raoul Bushman in Egypt. Marc became frequently disturbed by Bushman's savagery and ruthlessness. For the first in his life, his conscience had awakened and it troubled him deeply. Then in Sudan, they stumbled across archeologist by the name Dr. Peter Alraune's excavation of an Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb. Believing there was gold and riches within,Until Bushman murdered Alraune to plunder the tomb and left Alraune for dead. Sickened by Bushman, Marc attempted to do the decent job and accompanied Alraune's daughter, Marlene escaped from Raoul's attractions. Annoyed with Marc's betrayal, Bushman brutally beats up Spector and neglect him in the desert so that he would be suffering in the sands before he died. Barely conscious, Spector staggered to the ancient tomb for shelter.Marlene was there with her father's men and finally brought Marc to rest near a staue of an Egyptian moon god, Khonshu. Weakened from his fight with Bushman and the elements of the desert, Marc Spector died. As marlene cried over his body, Spector suddenly came back to life claiming that he had a vision that Khonshu had resurrected him back from the dead in order to be the Moon's Knight of Vengeance. Spector did removed the burial shroud from the statue of Khonshu and wrapped it around himself as a makeshift cloak before he confronted Bushman once again this time, he was victorious and thus Moon Knight was born. LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Members of the Jisatsu Squadron Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robin Atkin Downes